


VIENTOS DE INVIERNO Y SUEÑOS DE PRIMAVERA

by Kari_DC14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_DC14/pseuds/Kari_DC14
Summary: Después de ser nombrado como Rey en el Norte, Jon Snow se entera quienes son sus verdaderos padres, aceptando el nuevo rumbo que esta por tomar su vida decide iniciar un viaje para descubrir mas sobre la historia que rodeo a sus padres, también decide demostrar sus sentimentos a su siempre querida hermana Sansa quien lo acompañara en esta nueva misión. TITULO PRÓXIMO A CAMBIAR.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mundo!
> 
> Se que estarán pensando que como voy a subir otra historia sin terminar las otras que tengo aquí pero tenia esta idea rondando y necesitaba plasmarla, ojala les guste esta idea.
> 
> Volví y esta vez me arriesgue a escribir algo sobre una de mis series favoritas Game of Thrones que esta basada en la magnifica obra A Song of Ice and Fire, todos los personajes y lugares que se nombran en esta historia son creación del señor George R.R Martin.
> 
> El titulo de esta historia aún esta en edición ya que ningun posible titulo me convence, acepto sugerencias de titulos para esta historia.
> 
> Sin mas que decir los dejo con esta historia que es de mi total autoria.

 

_POV JON_

Las criptas donde se encontraban los antepasados de los Stark y que se ubicaban justo debajo del castillo de Invernalia siempre me habían causado temor, un temor que era injustificado y hasta podría decirse ridículo pero que me hacían temblar las piernas cada vez que pisaba ese lugar, incluso cuando solo pensaba en este; pero esta vez era diferente ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta que era provocado por no ser suficientemente digno de ese lugar, por ser conocido como el bastardo de Ned Stark, ahora podía sentirse digno no por que había sido nombrado Rey en el Norte sino porque en ese mismo lugar se había enterado que el era un verdadero Stark.

En ese lugar había dejado de lado todos los misterios que se habían creado alrededor de la historia de su madre, ya no tenía la necesidad de inventarle una historia sino que ahora podía ponerle un rostro, conocía su verdadera historia, y lo más importante tenía un nombre para ella. Lyanna Stark, la que hasta hace poco tiempo conocía como su tía era en realidad la mujer que le había dado la vida y que, al mismo tiempo, había dado la vida por él.

¿Que como se había enterado? Todo se lo debía a su hermano pequeño, primo, Bran que después de mucho separados había vuelto con ellos a su hogar, aunque como siempre la felicidad no era completa, aún faltaba Arya pero sabía que ese encuentro estaba próximo a convertirse en realidad.

Sin pensarlo la vuelta de Bran a casa cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_**INICIO FLASHBACK** _

Le había llegado un cuervo desde la que había sido su casa hasta hace poco, el muro lugar en el que fue nombrado Lord Comandante y después traicionado por sus propios hermanos, donde le informaban que su medio hermano Brandon Stark había llegado hasta sus puertas pidiendo permiso para cruzar.

Cuando supo la notica tanto el como Sansa habían tomado la decisión de partir inmediatamente al muro a reencontrarse con su hermano, fue un reencuentro estremecedor, desde el inicio habían creído que sus hermanos estaban muertos pero ante ellos se encontraba Bran ya no siendo un niño sino con los rasgos maduros de un hombre que conoce la desgracia y el horror a temprana edad.

Después de los saludos Bran nos aseguró que tenía información importante que cambiaría todo lo que conocíamos y que respondería todas las dudas que cada uno de nosotros tenía pero que para eso era de vital importancia volver a nuestro hogar, no revelaría ninguna información sino era en las criptas de Invernalia. Inmediatamente montamos nuestros caballos e iniciamos marcha hacia casa junto con la compañera irremplazable de Bran, Meera Reed hija de Howland Reed quien fuera amigo de Ned Stark.

Tan pronto llegamos a casa decidimos descansar y al día siguiente Bran nos contaría su historia y esa información tan importante para el nos sería revelada.

Esa noche la del regreso no logré dormir, había algo en la mirada de Bran que me decía que esa información tenía que ver conmigo, tal vez eso que nos diría me dejaría como alguien no digno para ser el Rey en el Norte, decidí hacerle una visita a los antiguos dioses sabía que en ese viejo arciano encontraría la fuerza y la paz para enfrentar lo que se viniera ahora. Cuando llegue allí acompañado de mi siempre guardián Fantasma me di cuenta que no estaba sólo, la dueña de una hermosa cabellera pelirroja se encontraba rezando en ese mismo lugar, di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme para darle privacidad pero antes de si quiera pensar en irme ella me detuvo.

-No es necesario que te vayas, ya acabe- Sansa se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, menos arrogante y menos fantasiosa, la vida la había vuelto fuerte.

-No quería incomodarte por eso prefiero dejarte tu espacio.

-No me incómodas Jon, además ahora eres el Rey tienes más derecho que yo tendrás muchas cosas que pensar- no quería que me viera como el Rey sino como su hermano ya que como algo más nunca lograría nada.

Decir que ella me gustaba incluso desde niños está demás, a pesar de que ella influenciada por su madre no me trataba de la mejor manera siempre busque verla sonreír, me encantaba su sonrisa eso me alegraba los días en que era tratado como el bastardo de Ned Stark. Cuando me entere que sería prometida a Joffrey Baratheon algo en mi se rompió, sabía que nunca podía estar con ella pero que fuera el precisamente el hombre con que debía casarse me causo un dolor inmenso, no hubo despedidas en ese entonces ella no me quería y yo no iba a hacer nada para revelas mis sentimientos, no sería bien visto por lo que desde lejos observe su cabellera besada por el fuego y me despedí en silencio, tomábamos caminos diferentes ella sería la reina de los siete reinos y yo un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche.

Que cruel había sido el destino con nosotros, con nuestra familia.

-Tú tienen más derecho de estar aquí eres una legítima Stark, yo soy sólo un bastardo- le recordé la verdad y me la recordé también nunca debía olvidar quien era, quien soy y quien seré siempre.

-No eres un bastardo, eres un Stark como Bran, Arya o como yo, eres nuestro hermano- ya no me veía como el bastardo, era un avance.

-Entonces acompáñame ahora y dime tu opinión sobre lo que nos va a decir Bran.

-Yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo, es extraño que no nos dijera de inmediato y aún lo es más que tenga que esperar a que estemos en las criptas para decírnoslo, ¿Qué hay allí que nos interese?- sus dudas eran las mismas que las mías.

-No lo se, la misma pregunta ha rondado en mi cabeza y la única respuesta que le encuentro es que tiene que ver conmigo y mi nombramiento como Rey- le había expuesto mi temor, no ser suficiente para ese importante cargo.

-Bran te adora hubiese sido el primero en decir si a tu nombramiento, yo creo que es algo de padre, algo que nos servirá de ayuda ahora que llegue el invierno- no era tan descabellada su idea pero algo me decía que tenía que ver conmigo.

-Mañana nos enteraremos de todo, por ahora lo mejor será que intentemos dormir- partimos rumbo al casillo y allí nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su habitación.

No había podido dormir, había dado muchas vueltas en su cama repartiendo sus pensamiento entre la información de Bran y el resurgir de sus sentimientos hacia Sansa, la mañana llego más rápido de lo que pensó y con el su nuevo destino.

Lleve en brazos a Bran a las criptas, allí me pidió que lo dejará al lado de la estatua de Lyanna Stark. Era la hora de saber porque tanto misterio.

-Cuando escape del castillo con Hodor, Rikon y Osha junto con Peludo y Verano empecé a tener sueños extraños donde siempre estaba un cuervo de tres ojos, en mis sueños siempre aparecía alguno de ustedes diciendo que debía atrapar al cuervo; fue en ese momento que apareció Jojen Reed explicando porque estos sueños, me explicó que soy un cambia papeles y que tenía la posibilidad de ver el pasado, el presente y si practicaba podría ver el futuro pero que para aprender a manejarlo debía encontrar al cuervo de tres ojos al otro lado del muro, fue cuando decidimos viajar hacia allí desconociendo los peligros que encontraríamos en el camino- Bran nos explicaba su situación y cada vez se volvía algo más increíble que un niño decidiera cometer esa locura por una fantasía.

-Fui descubriendo varias cosas de nuestra familia y de sucesos del pasado que desencadenaron todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta hoy- Bran me dio una mirada significativa y fue en ese momento que afirme que se trataba de mi, decidí terminar con esto rápido.

-Dime Bran lo que tengas que decirme, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa- Bran sólo suspiró y prosiguió con su relato.

-He visto a padre de joven aquí en este castillo con sus hermanos, también vi a padre llegando a la Torre de la Alegría buscando a tía Lyanna y como se enfrentaba a la espada del amanecer acabando con su vida con la ayuda de Howland Reed.

-Pero Bran ¿todo esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?- Sansa se encontraba desconcertada al igual que yo, que tenía que ver todos esos sucesos conmigo.

-Mucho tiene que ver. Muchas veces escuchamos la historia de tía Lyanna y como ese hecho logró que la casa Targaryen llegará a su terminó- claro que lo sabíamos y yo lo tenía muy claro por esa razón padre fue a la guerra y nací yo.

-Rhaegar Targaryen secuestro y violó a Lyanna, después por una herida murió desangrada- fue la respuesta de Sansa que sonaba a algo que tenía aprendido desde que tenía memoria.

-Esa historia no es cierta, siempre fue contada por el lado resentido, Robert Baratheon nunca aceptó la verdadera historia y por eso contó la historia de la manera como todos la conocemos, de la manera que el creyó conveniente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No más rodeos Bran, dinos la verdad entonces- Ya me estaba desesperando y necesitaba respuestas.

-Rhaegar y Lyanna escaparon juntos, no hubo secuestro y mucho menos violación, ellos se amaban y escaparon para poder estar juntos como querían hacerlo.

Sin palabras así quedamos cuando Bran nos reveló la verdad. Gire mi rostro para observar a Sansa y sus ojos demostraban incredulidad ante lo dicho por nuestro hermano.

-No puede ser cierto Bran, son fantasías que has alimentado por todo lo que le ha pasado a nuestra familia- Sansa no cabía en su asombro y se mostraba incrédula ante todo esto, yo no pensaba había quedado en blanco.

-¡No son fantasías! Todo lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad, se amaban más de lo que ninguno de nosotros podemos imaginar, arriesgaron todo por ese amor y al final ambos perdieron pero no sin dejar algo con que recordarlos- porque siento que todavía falta más, algo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Cuando padre llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Lyanna había un olor a sangre y rosas, la encontró en una cama rodeada de su sangre y antes de morir le hizo prometer que Robert el usurpador no se enteraría nunca de lo que había encontrado en esa torre, padre prometió cuidar del pequeño bebe que acababa de nacer fruto del amor del hielo y el fuego.

Mi mente quedo en blanco, lo que decía Bran era tan descabellado pero la seguridad que mostraba hacia dudar tanto de que fueran solo fantasías, sentí la mirada de Sansa y cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta que me veía como si acabara de descubrir en mí el más importante hallazgo del mundo.

-Bran si lo que dices es cierto ese bebe es…- Sansa había dejado la pregunta muda en el aire viéndome con profunda incredulidad mientras yo seguía en blanco.

-Después de eso padre volvió de la guerra con un pequeño bebe al que llamo Jon ya que llamarlo Jaehaerys era bastante peligroso, lo hizo pasar por su hijo bastardo cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su hermana Lyanna ese día en aquella torre.

" _No puede ser, no puedo ser yo del que habla Bran, yo soy un bastardo del Norte, yo no soy nada de lo que dice"_

-¡MENTIRAS! No puedo ser su hijo, yo soy hijo de Ned Stark, un bastardo que tuvo con alguna mujer de taberna- No pueden hacerme esto, no ahora que mi vida comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Lo siento mucho Jon, siento mucho lo que pasaste toda tu vida al creerte un bastardo pero esta es la verdad, es tu verdad, padre hizo todo esto por la promesa que le hizo a tu madre en su lecho de muerte si él no hubiese hecho eso lo más probable es que Robert Baratheon te hubiera asesinado por ser un Targaryen, sin importar que fueras un pequeño bebe.

-Tranquilo Jon ahora sabes quien fue tu madre ya no tienes más fantasmas, sabes la verdad y eres un Stark como nosotros eres nuestro primo seguimos siendo familia- Sansa trataba de calmarme pero yo no lo podía creer.

-No pidas que me calme cuando acabo de descubrir que a quien creía mi padre es mi tío, mis hermanos son mis primos, mi madre siempre estuvo tan cerca de mí y mi verdadero padre es un Targaryen- es todo tan increíble.

-Reaccione parecido cuando lo descubrí pero entendí que Lyanna y Rhaegar se amaron tanto que no podían irse de este mundo sin dejar que su único hijo estuviera protegido para que se convirtiera en el hombre que es hoy Rey en el Norte y por derecho legítimo Rey de los siete reinos, el príncipe prometido-Bran seguía diciendo cosas que me alteraban aún más y esta situación se me hacía cada vez más incontrolable.

Suspire y trate de tranquilizarme, necesitaba asimilar mi verdadera historia pero para eso necesitaba estar solo, tome a Bran en mis brazos y salimos de las criptas seguidos por Sansa, todo cambiaba desde este momento hasta mis sentimientos cobran otro sentido ahora.

-Necesito estar solo para poder pensar y tomar las cosas con más calma, Sansa llama a alguien para que lleve a Bran al castillo el invierno está muy cerca y estar fuera puede ser riesgoso.

Ella simplemente asintió y espere a que volviera con un sirviente para que se marcharan pero ella se quedó un momento más conmigo.

-Jon no te tortures con la historia de tus padres ni guardes rencor a padre por ocultarte la verdad, piensa que lo hizo para protegerte y que hasta hoy funciono, ahora sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas y puedes estar tranquilo sobre tu nombramiento como Rey en el Norte, tienes más derecho que todos nosotros no solo eres un Stark sino que eres un Targaryen, te lo mereces más que cualquiera.

Esa mujer me impresionaba cada vez más, cambio tanto y eso simplemente me hacía amarla cada vez más, con mucha más intensidad pero ya me ocuparía de ese tema en otro momento.

-No te prometo nada pero tendré muy presente tu consejo, gracias Sansa.

Ella hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza, se acercó y puso un beso en mi mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Sigues siendo nuestro hermano, mi familia, nunca te olvides de eso.

Después de eso ultimo dio la vuelta y se marchó, espere a que estuviera fuera de mi vista para bajar hacia las criptas, era hora de hacerle una visita a mi madre, esperaba que ella me diera la sabiduría para entender el nuevo rumbo que tendría mi vida.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Había pasado 3 días con sus respectivas noches en este lugar frente a la estatua de mi madre pensando en ella y en la tan nombrada belleza que poseía la misma que hizo que Rhaegar, mi padre, la coronara como la reina del amor y la belleza y que de cierta manera había desencadenado todo y por lo cual había venido al mundo.

Ahora cada mañana bajaba a las criptas a visitar a mi madre esperando encontrar aquí la fuerza para poder seguir como rey en el norte y siempre cuestionándome si ella se sentiría orgullosa de mi, si mi padre también lo estaba. Ya no me dolía tanto la mentira, lo único que podía hacer era aceptar mi verdad, aceptar mis raíces, mis orígenes.

Sentí unas pisadas acercarse, voltee buscando a la persona que me acompañaba y vi a Sansa ubicarse a mi lado.

-Decían que era una mujer muy hermosa y que además era una mujer fuerte, toda una loba Stark- Era cierto decían que su temple no era acorde al de las mujeres de las casas nobles, era diferente y eso provoco que Rhaegar pusiera sus ojos en ella y se enamorara perdidamente de la loba.

-Esa belleza de la que era dueña desencadeno toda esta historia, si ella no hubiera asistido a ese torneo no hubiera conocido a papá y yo probablemente…

-No pienses en lo que pudo ser, las cosas tomaron su curso natural ahora tu estas aquí y donde quiera que ellos estén están orgullosos del hijo que tienen te lo aseguro.

Tome su mano como forma de agradecimiento y la bese, esos tres días aquí en la cripta me permitieron aclarar mis sentimientos y decidí que probaría suerte con Sansa, empezaría de a poco a ganarme su confianza y su amor, me arriesgaría porque sabía que no le era indiferente, su preocupación y sus ojos la delataban.

-He tomado una decisión- Ahora ella y sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban expectantes.

-Quiero y necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre mis padres y sobre mi nacimiento, le he dado vueltas a la idea y decidí que debo buscar toda la información que pueda y por eso decidí salir a buscar respuestas.

-Jon eres el Rey en el Norte no puedes abandonarlo todo.

-No lo abandonare, dejare a Bran como guardián en el Norte mientras vuelvo y tú vendrás conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, no se lo esperaba pero la necesitaba cerca por el bien de mi salud mental.

-Jon yo no…

-No acepto un no como respuesta, te necesito en esta misión y si no aceptas te lo ordeno soy tu Rey.

Soltó una pequeña risa que fue música para mis oídos.

-No te iba a decir que no mi rey, solo que pensé que querrías ir solo pero como veo que es una orden y no tengo otra alternativa, permítame preguntarle entonces cual es nuestra siguiente parada.

Sonreí mientras la observaba a ella y mirando la estatua de mi madre supe a donde debía dirigirme.

-Iremos a la Torre de la Alegría.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno hasta aquí este primer capitulo, espero que les guste esta pequeña idea que surgió en mi mente mientras acompañaba a mi papá en su estadía en una clínica, espero poder cumplir las expectativas del fandom tanto de Game of Thrones como de A Song of Ice and Fire y reitero estoy abierta a cualquier critica que espero sea constructiva y lo mismo a las ideas que puedan y quieran aportarme, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y los invito a que pasen por mis otras historias.
> 
> Hasta la próxima!


End file.
